Chilling Winds
by Eldest Tempest
Summary: When two WindClan cats, Adderkit and Tumblekit, become apprentices a shocking discovery comes to light. The Warrior cats await in the first installment in a series of fanfictions, Chilling Winds. Rated K plus, for violence, no language.
1. Prologue

Chilling Winds

Leaves fell. Sunlight bathed the grass with its golden glow. Water lapped at the sandy shores. Two cats padded alongside each other, deep in conversation. One was a black and white tom, the other a brown tom. The black and white tom spoke, "Barkface, I am worried about what will happen to WindClan. The Dark Forest is on the rise." His gaze clouded. "Have we done the right thing, telling the Clans to separate and fend for themselves?"

The other tom, Barkface, appeared to be thinking of what to say, then slowly rasped, "I understand your concern, Tallstar. Antpelt died not even a moon ago. However, keeping the Clans separate might be the wisest choice for now. We cannot have the cats being trained by the Dark Forest collaborating in the real world."

Tallstar lashed his tail. "They still talk to each other when walking in dreams! They talk to each other at the Gatherings! The Clans need to be united if they are to survive this threat!"

"Don't we all agree?" a third voice muttered behind them. Tallstar's fur bristled and he spun around, facing a mottled she-cat. "Yellowfang." he breathed, "You nearly made me leap out of my fur."

Yellowfang dipped her head. "Apologies, Tallstar. However, we cannot go against the will of StarClan."

Tallstar still looked doubtful, but reluctantly nodded, in agreement. "The Clans will have to do what they must to survive. I don't like it, but that's what StarClan have decided."

Barkface remained silent, gazing at the water lapping at the shores.

"Barkface?" Tallstar asked.

Barkface turned his head, his eyes gleaming. "We can't lose all hope. The Three are still alive. The Clans still have hope, and StarClan must keep theirs as well." Barkface's mews grew more excited. "There are more cats. Cats that can help the Three against the Dark Forest."

Tallstar tipped his head to one side. "More cats? Who?"

Barkface turned his gaze towards Tallstar. "Various cats from each Clan. It will begin in WindClan." He moved his gaze towards the sky, with Tallstar and Yellowfang following it.

"They must be prepared." Tallstar meowed. _They have to be_, he added silently to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, funnily enough, the description refuses to put in the plus. The rating is K+, not K. Please review. ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Chilling Winds

Adderkit squealed as he pounced on a tuft of rabbit fur. "I've caught one! I've caught a rabbit!" His littermate, Tumblekit, butted him in the shoulder, sending him sprawling on the ground. "No fair!" he squeaked, "We're hunting, not fighting!"

"The Clan needs to be fed!" Tumblekit replied cheerfully.

Adderkit charged towards Tumblekit, smashing into him, and began to roll about on the sandy floor, play-fighting with his littermate. At last, Tumblekit pinned him down on the floor. Adderkit went limp, then wriggled out of his grasp, playfully nipping at one of his forelegs.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Tumblekit complained.

"A good warrior must be fast, as well as strong." Adderkit recited.

Tumblekit leaped onto a small rock, straightened his posture, and began to speak in a regal meow, "I, Tumblestar, call you forward to be-"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Breezepelt bounded up to the two kits and glared at them, "Can't you have a little respect for the warrior code?"

"They're only playing, Breezepelt." Heathertail meowed, padding up to the kits.

Breezepelt's tail twitched, but he said nothing more. He gave one last glare at the kits, then turned around and set off briskly.

"Why does he have to be so bossy?" Tumblekit muttered.

Heathertail's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Even though he's a pain in the fur, he's a strong warrior."

"I bet _I'll _be the strongest warrior in WindClan!" Tumblekit meowed proudly.

"You wish!" Adderkit challenged, then pounced on his littermate.

After awhile, the kits broke apart, licking their ruffled fur. Tumblekit was still very energetic, but Adderkit was exhausted. His jaws parted in a yawn. _I'm tired, _Adderkit thought. He got up and padded into the nursery, curling up in his nest, his mother's scent still fresh. _I wish things could be like this every day._ Then Adderkit thought of Breezepelt. _Well, almost everything._ Then he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for tonight. Reviews would be nice. ;)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, it took a long time to write this chapter, but I finally did it! Unfortunately, I will not be able to write the next one until next week, as I will be going to be possibly moving. -grumbles.- Anyway, enough about my life. You want a chapter!**

* * *

><p>Adderkit woke up to find Tumblekit staring at him. When Tumblekit noticed he was awake, he gave an excited bounce. "Onestar said we're going to be apprentices today." he crowed. Adderkit was taken aback. Did he say <em>apprentices<em>? Then he blinked out the surprise, and excitement coursed through his limbs. With one bound, he burst out of the nursery.

"Yes!" he cried in a fever of happiness. Several cats turned their heads towards the suddenly active kit, including Breezepelt who glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"Amazing how kits become active in a matter of moments," a cat muttered.

Tumblekit scrambled out of the nursery and joined his brother. "We're going to be apprentices!" he once again exclaimed.

"Great. Just what we need, apprentices who had too many elder tales to last them moons." Breezepelt murmured, barely hearable by Adderkit.

Onestar padded out of his den and Tumblekit would have nearly barreled him over had Adderkit not intervened. "So are any other kits becoming apprentices as well?" he asked his littermate.

Tumblekit looked back at him and said, "Just Lionkit."

Adderkit was puzzled by Tumblekit's sudden change of enthusiasm. What had he said to make him down? Then Lionkit came bounding out of the apprentices' den, evidently claiming some bedding for himself. "Hi Adderkit! Hi Tumblekit!" Lionkit called.

Adderkit bounced. "Hi Lionkit! Isn't it great becoming apprentices?"

Lionkit stared back, equally excited. "I know! We get to go to Gatherings, hunt fresh-kill, and _fight_!"

"And clean out the elders' bedding and sort out their ticks." Tumblekit muttered.

Lionkit looked absolutely repulsed and declared, "Yuck! I don't want to taste mouse bile!"

Onestar then leapt onto the Tallrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. The three kits scampered underneath the Tallrock, while the other cats padded more slowly to it. Onestar stared down at the Clan for a moment, then began to speak. "Cats of WindClan, I believe it is time to name three new apprentices." Adderkit wriggled, then stood still when an annoyed hiss came from behind. Onestar flicked his tail, then continued to speak. "Lionkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Onestar then motioned Sunstrike forward. "Sunstrike**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Emberfoot, and you have shown yourself to be fierce and brave. You will be the mentor of Lionpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Lionpaw padded to Sunstrike and touched noses with her.

"Lionpaw! Lionpaw!" the Clan cheered.

"Tumblekit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tumblepaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Onestar called, and then beckoned Harespring forward. "Harespring**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Tornear, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and obedient. You will be the mentor of Tumblepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Tumblepaw padded to Harespring and copied Lionpaw's movement.

"Tumblepaw! Tumblepaw!" the Clan exclaimed.

Onestar cleared his throat and looked down at the remaining kit. "Adderkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Adderpaw. I ask StarClan to watch over you and guide you until you find in your paws the strength and courage of a warrior." Onestar beckoned Sedgewhisker forward, as he had done with Harespring and Sunstrike. "Sedgewhisker**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dewspots, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and inquisitive. You will be the mentor of Adderpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Adderpaw padded towards Sedgewhisker and touched noses with her, copying his littermate's motion.

"Adderpaw! Adderpaw!" the Clan yowled, for the final time in the day.

"The meeting is over!" Onestar declared and went back to his den. Adderpaw felt he had the power of StarClan itself inside him. Today was one of the best days of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, not my best. I will also be putting up an OOC story of Chilling Winds where the characters will fool around. Reviews are welcome. ;)**


End file.
